


Erosion

by NichePastiche



Series: The Previously Lonely Mountain - Thorin/Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Not Really Character Death, Other, Thorin dirty talking a mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Times like this, when it was just him and the silent Mountain, he was forced to acknowledge it may already be too late. The Arkenstone, her Heart, was missing. He searched everywhere, but could not find her. He was losing hope, but he would not abandon her again. No matter how hopeless."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thorin dirty talks a mountain, Bilbo gets a surprise and Erebor is bad with names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erosion

  


"Erebor," Thorin whispered to the Mountainside, "you were made to be mined." he dug his fingers into her welcoming handhold. "If I could, I would drill you this very instant." He climbed until he reached a ledge part way up the mountain. Once there, he lay upon the ground, appreciating the feel of her contour against his body. "While we were apart, I was haunted by dreams of you and your perfect coal cleavage. The things I've planned for you!" He ran his hands over her surface, "I long for the chance to feel your inner walls against my fingers as I explore your entry. The chance to sink my shaft into you. Just imagining the sight of it in your perfectly sculpted mouth has me hard. I'm going to drill you, pounding and hammering into your face until I end in an explosion and white damp."   
  
Of course,  _actual_  white damp, known to some as Carbon monoxide, was deadly and Thorin was well aware of the slightly morbid nature of this particular metaphor. It was intentional on a subconscious level. He could have  _lost_  her! The dragon could have taken out the supports for her halls and bridges.  _If you had been damaged beyond repair…_  He didn't finish the thought, because it was a familiar one since the initial diaspora.  
  
Thorin was quiet for a few moments. When he finally spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically soft, almost beseeching in tone, "Please, Erebor, take me to your bed. I know I failed you and I'm sorry. Every day spent knowing you were at that dragons mercy was…" Thorin's voice caught in his throat. He hid his face against the the rock until he found his voice again. "I love you, and i promise you'll be safe now. I only wish I could have returned sooner."  
  
Times like this, when it was just him and the silent Mountain, he was forced to acknowledge it may already be too late. The Arkenstone, her Heart, was missing. He searched everywhere, but could not find her. He was losing hope, but he would not abandon her again. No matter how hopeless.   
  
For this reason, he made his nightly climb to the spot where she had first spoken to him. Each night, he talked to her in the hope she could hear him. Somehow.   
  
Sometimes, he talked of shared memories from the time before the dragon. Most nights, he talked about his nephews. He'd wanted to tell her about them since the moment he found out he was an uncle. There were so many things she had missed! Like the day they were born or their first winter when they both got so sick he and Dis were terrified they might die. Yesterday, it was the story about when Kili stole Thorin's anvil and managed lose it in a  _lake_  of all places, and Fili sank their neighbor's boat trying to get it back.   
  
She would have loved them. _Will love them._  Thorin corrected himself. "One day I will be gone and Fili will rule. The Arkenstone will go to-" That one moment of forgetfulness was all it took to shatter Thorin's carefully constructed facade of self control. "And the Arkenstone will still be missing," he choked out, past the sudden rush of tears.   
  
He was completely unprepared for this. She was gone and he was alone on a mountainside, crying. He hadn't cried since the day he watched her go up in flames. Not even the day his grandfather was killed. Part of him knew he should go back to camp so he could get an hour or two of sleep before daybreak, but he just couldn't bring himself to care right now. He didn't care about anything other than the fact that she was dead. The Mountain was dead. "Erebor! You can't be… I can't…"  
  
Thorin would have screamed, but he was having trouble breathing.  
  


* * *

  
  
Bilbo did not have the opportunity to get a good look at the Arkenstone earlier, but now that he had the chance he was quite looking forward to-  
  
_Hello furry-footed one_  
  
"Did…did you just speak, or have the Dwarves finally driven me mad?"  
  
_Both, quite likely. Save your questions fur-foot, I have an important task for you._  
  
Yes, the arkenstone was speaking, but he wasn't hearing it with his ears. "This Hobbit has had quite enough of important task for one lifetime thank you very-"  
  
_My King needs me._ Thorin _needs me. You will take me too him. **Now.**_  


_**  
** _

* * *

  
So Bilbo climbed.  
  
It was slow going at first, but after a while he realized his large feet an flexible toes were rather good at this. It was nearly dawn when he reached their destination, but he was feeling rather optimistic about the whole situation.  
  
That optimism vanished when he peered up onto the next ledge. There, a couple yards away, was Thorin. Gone was the stoically majestic king Bilbo knew. In his place was an exhausted looking dwarf huddled under a fur lined coat, having a nightmare.   
  
"No," Thorn muttered in his sleep, "you can't have her… won't let…"   
  
Bilbo had climbed onto the ledge and was contemplating whether or not to wake him when Thorin cried out "Stop, you're hurting her!"  
  
Well, that decided it, "Thorin, wake up, your having a nightmare. Thorin!" One second the King was asleep and the next, he had Bilbo by the collar. Thorin was a notoriously light sleeper.  
  
"Nightmare? You  _dare_  talk to me of nightmares?" Thorin snarled, "My  _life_  is the stuff of nightmares now!" Nightmares are having your kingdom and you  _wife_  stolen from you on the very same day. The real nightmare is living everyday knowing you failed her. That instead of finding her yourself and getting her to safety, you tried to protect your worthless piles of gold and sent your grandfather instead!"   
  
Bilbo could not recall ever seeing Thorin this angry. For that matter, he couldn't recall ever seeing  _anyone_  this angry. Bilbo didn't dare interrupt and there was nothing for it but to wait while holding tightly to his pillowcase and it's precious cargo.  
  
"The worst nightmare of all, is knowing that the person who gives my life meaning was held captive by an evil beast for one hundred years while I could do nothing about it!" Thorin relinquished his hold on Bilbo and returned to his place huddled beneath his coat. When he continued it was in a voice made numb by the pain of having felt to acutely for to long, "And now she lies abandoned beneath a lake with only the corpse of her captor for company."   
  
Thorin refused to meet his eyes as Bilbo tried to process this new information. He didn't get very far, before Thorin spoke once more. "I plan to join her."  
  
"No, that simply won't do, Thorin Oakenshield! I will not allow it!" The Hobbit declared.  
  
Before Thorin had a chance to respond, Bilbo was taking something out of his pillowcase and handing it to Thorin, "And neither will she!"  
  
Thorin looked down at the familiar gemstone as he cradled in gently in his hands. _Please tell me you're alright_ , Thorin asked as he held her for the first time in one hundred seventy one years.  
  
_Yes_  
  
Bilbo suddenly found himself engulfed in a crushing hug.   
  
"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. I owe you a debt I can never truly repay, but if there is anything you wish I will grant it if it is within my power to do so."  
  
"Well, you could start with letting go of me before I suffocate!" Bilbo managed through a face full of Dwarf hair and fur coat.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Thorin laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am determined to make Thorin/Erebor a thing in this fandom! It's my OTP and I love it. As far as mountains go, you have to admit, Erebor is pretty darn sexy.


End file.
